


[坐标轴]路过蜻蜓

by echooooi



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echooooi/pseuds/echooooi
Summary: 民国AU狗血预警 大三角预警 焉之焉无差预警
Relationships: 之焉, 光电潇应 - Relationship, 嘉闻 - Relationship, 坐标轴 - Relationship, 焉之 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	[坐标轴]路过蜻蜓

**Author's Note:**

> 讓我做只路過蜻蜓  
> 留下能被懷念過程

01  
十五岁的焉家小少爷不爱社交，最大的爱好就是听戏。偏偏焉太太其他事情都纵着他，唯独明令禁止他踏入梨园半步。焉太太本名金世兰，上海滩一半的药厂药店都姓金，和焉师长是门当户对的一对璧人。金世兰是读过不少书的，懂英文，平日里作风摩登洋派，衣柜里整整齐齐挂了的都是法国寄来的最新一季洋装和手袋。她生活作风前卫，对戏子的看法却和满清遗老类似，每每在报纸上读到哪个最近正受捧的角儿的绯闻，都要狠狠翻上个白眼，又不忘嘱咐焉栩嘉一句：“你可不要学着他们和这些不入流的东西搅合在一起。”

焉师长常年随军驻扎，每次一走就是大几个月。金世兰平日里碍于焉太太身份不方便去舞厅里娱乐，只能呼朋引伴到家里来开舞会，焉公馆渐渐变成了一个小百乐门。焉栩嘉在舞会上从不露脸，焉太太忙于社交，也无心看管他。焉栩嘉得了空儿，就往戏园子里跑。这并不是违背娘的规矩，焉栩嘉想，我是去听戏的，又不是去和他们搅合的。

02  
焉栩嘉又是冲着白牡丹来的。白牡丹年龄不详，本名不详，有人叫她夏姑娘。焉栩嘉最爱听凄凄婉婉结局却又圆满的爱情故事，今日演的玉堂春正对他的胃口。他在二楼包厢小口抿着滚烫的茶水，经理在帘子外打了声招呼，焉栩嘉抬抬手示意张副官放他进来。经理进来便点头哈腰地给他道歉，“白牡丹昨日受了风寒，今儿是唱不了了，我们换了出霸王别姬，角儿虽说是头回登台的，身段嗓音都是一绝，实在抱歉扫了焉少爷的雅兴，您多担待点。”

焉栩嘉点点头，又和经理寒暄了几句表示他并不介意。他是个既来之则安之的性子，虽然期待稍微落了空，也没多放在心上。点鼓牙板细碎响起，虞姬出场了。二楼包厢隔得稍远，先看清的是黄底蓝滚边斗篷下边盈盈一握的腰肢，虞姬抬手挽了个蝶恣亮相，隐在如意冠下的脸沐浴在暖黄的灯光下。脸勾的浓了点，眉梢眼角剑一般斜插鬓角，一双丹凤眼敛了无限情意，一开一合间透出几点光芒。焉栩嘉怔了怔，心中只觉得这人真好看，比白牡丹还好看。

四面楚歌，虞姬拔剑自刎，台下一片喝彩声中焉栩嘉回过神来已经是泪流满面。抬手胡乱擦了擦眼泪，浅灰色的西装料子洇出一团黑。在包厢里又坐了片刻，待到感觉眼眶泛起的红消得差不多，他起身下了楼。焉栩嘉听戏从来都是十二万分投入的，但像今天这般流眼泪是头一次。他心里暗暗地想，这样好的人，不该有这么惨的结局。心里明镜似的知道都是戏，都是假的，心口却还是一抽一抽地疼。虞兮虞兮奈若何，他自己入了戏，又为戏外的人心疼。

司机早在门外候着了，焉栩嘉径直上了车，发动机轰鸣声中朝着窗外闲闲一瞥，连忙吩咐司机停了车。戏园子旁的小巷子里，一个高挑身影穿着鱼鳞甲，两指间有星星点点的火光忽明忽暗，可不就是刚才的虞姬。焉栩嘉刚才在包厢里听戏，是个俯视的视角，没想到她，不，应该是他，这样高。虞姬拆了头面，戏服还没换，烟头随手扔在地上脚腕一转，熟练地熄了烟。转身走出巷子，却迎面遇上了一个西装革履的油头青年。隔得太远，焉栩嘉听不清他们的对话，只看见那青年举止轻佻摸了摸虞姬的脸。虞姬嘴角勾了一下，不是个害羞的笑，紧接着一个右勾拳就把那青年打趴在了地上，转身回了戏园子。

焉栩嘉并不觉得那青年可怜，只是想笑。转念一想，又吩咐张副官去调查一下那青年的身家背景，如果要找麻烦就用焉家的名义挡下来。张副官是焉司令留在小少爷身边保护他安全的，对焉栩嘉自然也是言听计从。这个时间，焉公馆还是灯火通明人声鼎沸，焉栩嘉绕过客厅回了房间，他向来早睡早起，阖了眼没多久就进入了梦乡。

03  
书房里是没有光线的，焉栩嘉却能看清周遭的一切，包括坐在他对面的虞姬。虞姬拆了头面，裹着一身鱼鳞甲，伸展了两条长腿吞云吐雾，笑吟吟地看着他。焉栩嘉想起身掐了他的烟，可四肢像被看不见的绳索牢牢箍在椅子上，动弹不得。忽然间那人不抽烟了，跪在书桌上轻轻吻着焉栩嘉的脸，在他耳边低声呢喃着，“你喜欢我。”，带着无限爱意，手里握了一把匕首抵在焉栩嘉喉间，下一秒刀锋一转刺向了自己。

焉栩嘉猛地惊醒，心脏卡在嗓子眼狂乱地跳。原来是梦，还好是梦。下身一片粘腻，他皱了皱眉，起身拉开窗帘，天光大亮。从里到外换了身干净衣服，他站在窗前灵魂出窍般呆滞了半分钟，不由怀疑自己是否得了什么心理疾病。

脏衣服随意扔在了床上，焉公馆那么多仆人自然不需要他亲自动手。洗漱过后准备下楼吃早饭，纤长手指堪堪搭在黄铜门把上，却又鬼使神差地回头捡了他的丝绸睡裤，仔细折好放在了他平日里上锁的柜子里。

04  
焉栩嘉还是会偷偷跑去戏园子，那场霸王别姬引起了不小的轰动，他却再也没听到过。哪知过了几日，虞姬来找他了。上海的夏天又闷又热，焉栩嘉一身西装端坐在包厢里，大口喝着冰镇汽水。张副官掀了帘子，俯在焉栩嘉耳边小声通报：“上次那个演虞姬的要见您。”焉栩嘉心跳漏了一拍，一时间不知道自己是惊还是喜，点了点头，腰板挺得更直了。

这回卸了妆，清爽了些，焉栩嘉也能更仔细地看清他。一双丹凤眼，没了油彩妆饰只剩下了凌厉，眼角旁码了两颗泪痣。焉栩嘉忽然想起奶妈给他说过的，生了泪痣的人，今生今世注定为爱所苦，被情所困。这人还偏偏有两颗。

夏之光见了焉栩嘉的模样大吃一惊。之前他闯了祸，班主听人说是焉少爷替他挡了下来，赶忙催着他过来道谢。夏之光本以为焉少爷又是一个色字当头的青年男人，没想到竟然是个半大孩子，看着好像比自己还要小上几岁。

两人这么相对无言了半分钟，夏之光反应过来，自己是来道谢的，理应热情一些。小少爷一身熨贴的长袖西装，还打了领带，低头看看自己的麻布马褂，脱口而出就是一句：“你不热啊？”焉栩嘉仰了脸看他，一时不知道该如何回应。又灌了一口冰镇汽水，低声说了句还好。

夏之光一屁股坐在焉栩嘉旁边，终于把谈话拉入了正题，絮絮叨叨地开始道谢，“虽然他们来几个人我都能打，不过还是多谢了，以后你有事需要帮忙一定和我说，赴汤蹈火，在所不辞！啊对了，我叫夏之光，你呢？”

焉栩嘉缓慢理解了一下他这连珠炮似的一长串话，心里琢磨着我能有什么事情需要你帮忙呢？以后还是我多帮帮你，那样灵的一双手不应该用来打架，“焉栩嘉。”，回答了夏之光的问题，又歪着脑袋补了一句，“以后别抽烟了，对嗓子不好。”

夏之光看着焉栩嘉圆脸圆眼的小孩模样，一本正经的教育他，心中生了几分促狭。他嘿嘿一笑，说：“叫声哥哥我就听你的。”焉栩嘉闻言瞪了他一眼，权衡了一下，自己本来就比他小，也不算吃亏。不情不愿地用细蚊子般的声音咕哝了一句：“…哥哥。”

05  
小少爷不爱社交，身边也没什么要好的同龄伙伴，平日里除了焉公馆和学校，便是在戏园子里安静听戏。一来二去的竟和夏之光渐渐熟络了起来。夏之光是个直肠子，没心没肺地忽略了焉少爷的显赫身份，只把他当成一个小一岁的弟弟，常常没头没脑的把焉栩嘉怼的哑口无言。焉栩嘉偶尔也恼，又觉得在夏之光身边不必时时注意维护礼数周全，十分自由快活。

转眼入了秋，秋老虎凶得很，闷得人喘不过气来。焉栩嘉吩咐仆人挑了个井水里冰过的大西瓜，乘车直奔夏之光住的四合院。一路上他几次催促司机开快些，生怕怀里的西瓜回了温。甫一迈过门槛，就看见夏之光摇着把蒲扇，蹲在阴凉处乘凉。把西瓜丢给夏之光，看他手忙脚乱地接，焉栩嘉嘴角噙着笑，转身进屋换了身夏之光的短打马褂，生长期的少年个子猛窜，穿了倒也合身。

在上海滩，在焉公馆，他是焉家小少爷；在这小小一方天地里，他只是焉栩嘉。换了衣服，一身清凉，他心满意足地回到了院子里。夏之光怀里的大西瓜变了只灰白相间的小猫，身边还蹲了个细手细脚的少年。

抬头见了焉栩嘉，夏之光笑得开怀，伸手招呼着：“快看看小翟带了什么来。”原来那少年就是夏之光提过无数次的小翟。焉栩嘉暗暗打量几眼，是个眉清目秀的漂亮模样，抬手摆了摆，算是打了招呼。

焉栩嘉从夏之光平日谈话里零散的线索拼凑出了许多信息。比如白牡丹其实是夏之光的娘亲，夏之光随了母姓，一把好嗓子和唱戏的功夫也是受了娘亲的遗传和言传身教。焉栩嘉从没听他提起过他的父亲，也无意窥探他的隐私。至于小翟，是班主五六年前捡回来的孩子。白牡丹看这孩子模样好，又可怜，便带了他回家和夏之光作伴。小翟嗓子不错，但是肢体总是不大协调，白牡丹无奈放弃了对他戏台上的教导，只教他如何勾脸勒头。好在他这方面还有点天赋，嘴巴也甜，哄得戏班子上上下下都喜爱他，久而久之便也成了个戏班子里不可或缺的人物。

夏之光逗够了猫，小心翼翼地把它放在小翟面前，进了厨房切西瓜，小猫轻巧一跃卧在了小翟怀里。焉栩嘉抱着胳膊站在院中，他对动物向来有些怕的，并不靠近，只随口问了句：“这猫叫什么？”小翟抬了头，夕阳斜斜照进四合院，白净脸庞上泼了一捧胭脂色。他咧嘴一笑答道：“叫小文呀。”声音清脆又带了几分撒娇意味。

焉栩嘉点了点头，转身进了厨房准备看看西瓜到底被夏之光切成了什么模样。潇闻？焉栩嘉觉得这人好生奇怪，没记错的话小翟其人大名翟潇闻，怎么还给猫取了自己的名字？


End file.
